Memories of You
by KaaYuu
Summary: It was winter in Russia and you were a little girl who simply adores snow. When one night, you encountered with an unexpected person that turned out to be Ivan Braginski. As a little girl, what did you do just having fun when you still can do it, with Ivan who was now becoming your new friend. And begin your days with him as life goes. Russia x Reader. Fluffy story.


It was winter in Russia. The city was covered by the falling snow. It was sparkling like jewels over the dark, hollow sky. And inside a certain bakery shop, there you were; gazing outside the window, adoring the beautiful scene.

Your mother was talking with a man—that you knew as the shop owner. Quitely you approached them and tugged the hem of your mother's shirt gently, she swiftly casted away her attention from the man to you, she had a smile on her beautiful face.

"What is it, _moy dogoroy_?"

Your big (e/c) orbs eyed her with hope, "May I go outside? The snow looks so beautiful out there."

She frowned and looked outside, "But it's snowy, sweety. You'll be freeze outside since it's so cold." by that said, you quickly shook your head in disagreement.

"I won't." you didn't break your gaze with her, stubbornly stood for your eagerness, until she broke it with a sigh.

"Go ahead then, but be careful! Don't wander around on your own and don't follow strangers." said your mother absolute. You nodded and grinned ear to ear, and without another fuss, you ran outside. A bell which attached to the shop door rang loudly as you opened the door cheerfully.

The owner's eyes trailed your small figure until you were out of his sight. He instantly broke the attention to your mother.

"She has grown up into a lovely kid, isn't she?" he put his arms behind his back. Your mother looked at you, who were playfully running under the snowy rain, arms were spreading out wide, tried to catch the soft white materials.

Your mother tucked her hair behind her ear as she forced a smile, "Yeah, she is. Even she has that lovely smile like him." silence filled the air. The sound of clock ticking was heard.

"How is your husband doing?" asked the man, a smile forced onto his face as he saw the smile on her face faded away. She didn't reply and the man himself didn't press the subject, but eventually her words cracked out.

"He's been fine. He just rarely comes home because he's very busy with his work lately. He said he do it for us."

The man looked at her sympathetically, he tapped his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes glittered with sorrow.

"I wish he would spend more of his time with us. With his daughters at least…"

**XOX**

You scooped up a full hand of snow and formed the pile into a ball. You repeated it again for another pile, until there were some of it with different sizes. You placed the largest one below the smallest, and then brought your index finger to poke holes for the eyes on the smallest one. You repeated the act for the rest of the snowmans you had made. Reaching for random small rocks, you placed them properly between its eyes but lower; it became its nose now. You giggled and smiled in satisfaction.

"This is Me." you put your finger to the smallest snowman, "This is _Sestra_." your finger moved to the largest one, "This is _Mama_." as you put your finger to the next snowman, your eyes averted to the largest among them, "And this is _Papa_…" said you softly under your breath.

It wasn't like you didn't know a thing about the conflict in your family. Your father wasn't he used to be; he started to come home late when your age reached three. You also found your parents were bickering in front of you and your sister sometimes. It broke your heart seeing them like that.

You looked up to the dark sky—slowly closed your eyes, praying a wish silently.

_I wish Papa will be home early today._

Sudden footsteps startled you, wrenching you out of your mind, just to found a tall beige haired boy was standing not far from you, a long pale pink scarf covered his neck and he wore a grey coat, his violet eyes got your attention. He had a childish smile that could be seen through the falling snow.

"(y/n)! Let's go home!"

You quickly declined your head behind your back; it was your mother's, she was waving her hand at you with a shopping bag in her grip. As you inclined your head back to the boy, he was gone already. You got on your foots as you brushed dirt out of your white sweatpants.

"_Da_!"

You ran to your mother and hugged her arm, she smiled softly and lead you home with her. You glanced behind as you wondered in your mind.

_Where is he_?

**XOX**

"I'm sorry (y/n), let's play again tomorrow! _Do svidaniya_!" your friend waved her hand at you sadly.

You smiled and waved back at her, "_Da_! See you tomorrow!"

Your friend and her father drove away with a car until they disappeared from the street corner, leaving you all alone, who's standing at the snowy school garden.

Your chauffeur always took time to pick you up, since your school was quite far from your father's company was located (yeah, the chauffeur was the company's). It was really irritating and quite boring, but you couldn't help it. Some teachers had actually offered you a drive so you didn't have to wait alone, but you made a polite excuse to refuse them.

You didn't want to cause any trouble.

_Because it happened almost every day._

You blew foggy breath out of your lungs as you somehow relaxed yourself on the swing, engrossed the sight with adorable (e/c) eyes staring up to the sky. It was weird that you didn't felt cold at all.

Taking a good look at the garden, there were some swings that children could play with on their break time, also seesaws, sliding, and others that you can find at kindergarten. All of them were covered by the snow.

Actually, there's a pool at the backyard. Yet they couldn't use it for now. The water will be frozen before you could throw yourself to the pool. Also there's a pond that had freeze over the cold temperature as well.

Suddenly a shadow appeared, and those violet eyes again caught your attention. That childish smile though, still dangled on his face. Your eyes widened as you recognized the person in front of you. _This person is that boy!_

"Let's be friend, _da_?"

**XOX**

* * *

**_Alright~ actually I had shortened the story. It's shorter than the one that I posted on Quotev before, but oh well~ I think it would be better this way. Kids are just adorable 8'D what do you think about the story? Are there any flaws? I'm so sorry if there's some errors in the story. I had tried my best to edit and check them over and over. Guess, I might have missed them ^^'a I hope you enjoy my story and nice to meet you! 8DD_**


End file.
